


The Prettiest Picture

by Colosseum_Trash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Photography, moon can't take pictures, pokemon search, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colosseum_Trash/pseuds/Colosseum_Trash
Summary: Turns out Alola's Champion can't take pictures to save her lifeIn which Moon tries desperately to use the Pokefinder to get to Version Two and fails miserably. It's a good thing Gladion comes along to save her from Rotom, right?





	The Prettiest Picture

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic I came up with while playing US and realizing I haven't really used the Pokefinder. I used it in Melemele Meadows and let's just say it's really hard to take pictures when you don't even have Version Two yet.
> 
> Rotom is best boi, you can fight me on that

"Argh!"

Rotom slipped out of Moon's hand and chided her softly. "It'zzz okay Moon! Not everyone can take good photoz!"

Moon flopped down onto the ground overlooking Melemele Meadows and rubbed at her temples. "But only 52 likes? Rotom look at me." 

The ghost Pokemon stopped buzzing around her face and held still, placing the Pokedex's robotic arms on either side of her face. "I'm looking at you Moon~zzt." he sang.

"I," Moon began slowly, staring deeply into Rotom's eyes, "am the Champion. Of. Alola. How is it that I take such terrible photos!?"

Rotom dashed away from her when her voice rose too loudly and swirled around dramatically in the air before coming back to hover in front of her face. "They're not... that bad... zzt!" he said placing an arm in front of his face, as if deep in thought.

The dark haired girl looked hopefully up at him. "You really think so?"

The Pokemon shrugged. "Well, if it has anything to do with you being stuck with Version One still after all this time, then maybe you do kind of suck! Zzt!"

"Argh!" Moon cried again and covered her eyes in frustration. "You suck Rotom!"

"It's not in my vocabulary to suck-zzt! You on the other hand... might have to try harder-zzt!"

The girl jumped to her feet and grabbed Rotom roughly, who squealed in protest. "I was kidding! Just kidding! Zzt!"

Moon held him still as he continued to try to squirm from her grasp and held him out as she studied the bright yellow flowers in the meadow. "Relax you big baby, we're just going to try this one more time, okay?" she said and Rotom relaxed in her grip with a sigh, glad to know that his life was no longer in danger. "It can't be that hard can it? You just have to look at everything with an artistic eye, right?"

"It sayz a lot that you've tried it this many timez and still haven't been upgraded-zzt!" Rotom buzzed.

She ignored his comment and took a deep breath as Rotom fired up the Pokefinder. Moon dropped to her knee and held very still, trying to shake Rotom's camera as little as possible. Through the lenses she could see a small Flabébé practically sitting on the grassy hill, the bumblebee yellow flowers blowing gently in the wind like puffs of gold attached to green stems. Occasionally, a trail of yellow flowers would come drifting past on an invisible breeze. Moon snapped a few photos, trying some with the moon and other's of just the treeline and the Pokemon. Satisfied, she sat back and looked through the six photographs she had taken. After flipping back and forth between a few, she selected one and confirmed that this was the one that was going to get her hundreds of likes and that this would be the one that would get her to Version Two.

"Zzt- the resultz are pouring in!"

Moon held Rotom anxiously as the comments, a total of four, began to appear.

+My grandmother eats those flowers!

+It's too bright!

+Amateurrr

+Beautiful pictures of the ocean! Love it!

"What the heck do these comments even mean?" Moon asked herself quietly, almost disturbed by them.

Rotom flew out of her hands. "126 likez this time! Zzt! You're practically a pro!"

"Are we at Version Two yet?"

The Pokemon swirled around in front of her face. "Nope-zzt! Maybe you shouldn't try taking photoz at night, hmm? Zzt."

Moon sighed again. "It's hopeless! At least they don't know I'm their champion right? That would be very embarrassing."

"Photo problems?"

Moon and Rotom both turned around at the same time, Moon half ready to dash in case it was one of her fans who had suddenly found out that she had no talent, whatsoever, when it came to taking photos. Instead, seeing Gladion, she relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Nope! Not at all!" she said and gave a very unconvincing smile.

"Zzt! She's lying! Moon suckz at taking picturez!"

"Rotom!" Moon cried and waved the Pokemon away, who simply flew out of her reach.

Gladion laughed at the two of them and tucked his hands into his pockets. "You know, I used to take pictures a lot."

Moon and Rotom both paused and eyed him. "You did?" Moon asked curiously as Rotom said: "I bet they're a lot better than Moon'z!"

The blond chuckled at the Pokemon's comment and the way Moon's face reddened at her sheer incapability to take pictures. He sat down at the ledge she had been taking pictures at and glanced up at her. "You think I could have a try?"

The girl blinked and then quickly nodded, waving Rotom over to Gladion before taking a seat next to him. "What were you doing out here? You're not dressed all fancy," she asked, studying him closely.

"I decided to take a break today. Wicke says the fresh air is good for me or something like that. It was my luck that I ran into you," Gladion said and gave her one of his rare smiles that sent her heart racing down an endless trail, "what about you? I see you're not doing any Championship business."

Moon watched as he inspected the lenses of the camera and then looked out into the meadow, searching for a good place to take a picture. "I guess I was just revisiting old stops and came across here."

"She's lying! Zzt! She's been at it trying to get to Version Two for hourz!" Rotom exclaimed from where he was being held in Gladion's hands, waving his arms around dramatically.

The Champion sighed and leaned back on her hands. "He's right. We've been out taking pictures since noon today and Rotom just won't shut up about me being pretty much the worst photographer in the world."

The blond boy raised an eyebrow at her and then held the camera up, studying the landscape through the lenses. Moon watched him, captivated, as he began moving the camera around, trying to find the perfect angle. His hands were steady, nearly perfectly still, and the way he was looking at the landscape was just so entrancing. From this angle, Moon was sure that his dark, perfect eyelashes were long enough to just barely kiss the camera's surface from where he held it near his face. "You know, taking bad photos doesn't mean anything. You're the best trainer in Alola, that's got to count for something right?"

Moon quietly digested Gladion's words as the shutter sounded. Once. He moved the camera around a little bit. Twice.

She wondered if Gladion ever looked at her the way he looked at the landscape or at his Pokemon or at his family.

Gladion held the camera back and began looking through his pictures, studying each of them cryptically. Moon couldn't break her gaze away from him. It was as if Gladion were an invisible force that drew her in, and Arceus help her, if Moon ever developed camera skills, she swore she would spend hours dedicated to taking pictures of Gladion just being Gladion. Maybe pictures of him sitting at his desk, or him battling Pokemon, or his calming smile that seemed to put her heart at ease, or his deep, beautiful emerald green eyes that she could get lost in forever.

"Zzt! The resultz are coming in!"

Gladion leaned in close to her to show her the comments that came pouring onto the screen, one right after the other.

+Absolutely stunning! You truly have skills with a camera!

+Breathtaking! I'd hire you to be my personal photographer!

+Incredible improvement within the span of ten minutes!

+My husband and I want you to take the next pictures for our next family gathering!

And the list kept going. Moon gawked at the comments and scrolled through the mass of them. She studied the picture Gladion had taken and was equally stunned by how he had managed to take the same scene and turn it into something beautiful.

"2872 likez! Wow-zzt! That will get you to Version Two for sure!"

Moon stared in disbelief at Gladion who could only smile back at her in return.

"You're incredible," she gasped. "The picture was perfect! How? It was beautiful!"

The blond stared calmly into her eyes and gently took her hand into his. "Skills or no skills with a camera Moon, you're incredible, both as a trainer, a friend and our Champion."

Moon blushed and dropped her gaze down to where her hand rested in his. "Still doesn't change the fact that I wish I could take pretty pictures."

"You know," Gladion said quietly, "I think you're the prettiest thing anyone could ever take a picture of."


End file.
